Handcuffed
by Rottweiler7692
Summary: What happens when the Winchester brothers are handcuffed together? Chaos will ensue! WARNING: INCOMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Title: Handcuffs 

Author: Rottweiler7692

Rating: K+ (see warning)

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural - not even the dvds!

Warning: Some swearing: these _are_ the Winchester Brothers!

I know this chapter was really boring but it should get better soon! Please stay tuned for future chapters as they might get more interesting and funnier! But tell me what you think of it so far anyway!

wWwWwWw

John Winchester watched his two grown sons fighting. He shook his head as their voices rose. Honestly, they acted just like kids. They were 23 and 28 yet gave the impression that they were only 6 and 9. Sam and Dean got along really well considering their past but since they'd been spending all their time together after Sam had came back from college, their differences and sibling rivalry came up again and again in the form of pranks and verbal and physical fights.

Sam tackled Dean at something the older brother said, probably just to provoke him, and the argument turned into a wrestling match. Ever since he'd gotten taller than his older brother due to a late growth spurt, Sam had given Dean a run for his money, which annoyed Dean to no end. He should always be able to win against his little brother. John mused, allowing a grin to surface at the antics of his sons before he turned back to what he'd become. Striding over to them, he pulled Sam off Dean by the collar before tugging Dean off the floor.

"Damn, Sammy, you're getting better. I taught you well," Dean said, not the least bit angry anymore.

"It's Sam and you punch like a girl," Sam retorted.

"I'm going to go see Jim. I'll be back," John told them when he felt the beginnings of a headache as he grabbed the keys to his truck. He reflected on his sons on the drive to Pastor Jim's house. At night, Dean comforted Sam when he had a nightmare or vision. He also cared about his younger brother and would willingly die for him, that was obvious but that didn't stop him from playing pranks and making fun of him.

Reaching Jim's house, John rapped loudly on the door, yelling his name. The pastor was usually away from the front door and couldn't hear the bell. When Jim finally answered the door to find his friend in the doorway, a friendly smile creased his face. "Hey John, what brings you here right now? Where're the boys?" Jim asked, looking behind John for Dean and Sam.

"They're why I'm here. They're still at the motel. No they're not hurt unless you count what's going to happen to them if they keep fighting. They're driving me crazy."

Jim smiled knowingly. "So that's why you're here. I have an idea. Why don't you handcuff them together? That'll get them to work together and you might have some fun too. You need a laugh. Can't have that look freeze on your face… wait, it already has." He smiled as John scoffed. "See, you proved my point."

"Do you have a pair of cuffs?" John asked. Maybe Jim had an idea. It just might work and if not, it would give him a laugh.

"Sure," Jim answered. "So do you want to borrow them for the boys?"

"I guess so. What've I got to lose? By the way, what are you doing with handcuffs?"

"None of your business," Jim answered, pretending to be offended. "Hang on; I'll go find them for you. Do you want some sleeping powder too?"

"Yeah, please," John answered. This could be entertaining for him if not for Dean and Sam.

Three hours later, Dean and Sam were lying side by side on a motel bed in a drug induced sleep while their father figured how to cuff them together. Five minutes later, the two brothers' wrists were joined together by a pair of handcuffs.

Five hours after that, Sam began to stir. Finding that lying on his back wasn't comfortable and that it was cold, he groggily deduced that Dean was hogging the covers again because he could hear his brother's soft, even breathing on his right side. He tried rolling over but felt something holding his right hand back. Not remembering any injuries, he yanked it as he simultaneously turned to his left.

Dean, who was sleeping peacefully and minding his own business, rudely awoke to something jerking his left hand and he found himself forced to roll over into his brother's back. "Dude, what the hell are you doing?" he asked as he tried to get off his brother at the same time Sam tried to get up. The result was that both brothers tumbled onto the carpeted floor together and when they tried to get up and away from each other, they just fell down again.

While this was going on, John just held the paper a little higher in front of his face, hiding the smirk on his face. When they both fell down for the seventh time, both equally frustrated, not realizing that the only way they would be able to get up was if they did it together, John was unable to hold back a snicker.

"Dad?" Sam said noticing John in an armchair near the other bed, "Why are we doing cuffed together?" It took him another second to put it together, then, "_you_ did this, didn't you?" He tried to get at his dad while Dean tried to go the opposite way. Needless to say, neither got where they wanted to go.

Ignoring his son's question, John asked rhetorically, "you know you both have to get up together, don't you?" Yes, this would definitely be interesting. He wondered how long it would take before they learned how to work together enough to be able to kill him.

"Well, what're you waiting for, get us out. You do have the keys, don't you?" Dean asked.

"I'll only release you guys when you learn to work together. Meanwhile…" John leaned back in the chair and picked up his newspaper again, causing loud groans of disappointment as two brothers got up together and fell back down when they tried to go seperate ways.

wWwWwWw

Thanks for reading and don't forget to review! The next couple chapters should be more interesting. )


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the confusion about them not just picking the locks. I had a different idea first, but you have to admit, it's funnier if they can't just pick it. I've always wanted to read/write a story where two really different people are handcuffed together. Anyway, hope you like this chapter. A little better than the first, hopefully?

wWwWwWw

"Dammit!" Dean hissed in frustration. He and Sam had been working on getting the handcuffs for the half hour since their dad had gone to get food. When John was around, he refused to let them try to take off the cuffs.

Now Dean felt a burning in his gut that he couldn't ignore any longer. He'd had to go to the bathroom for almost forty five minutes now. Unfortunately his plans had been ruined when they couldn't pick the locks. They'd tried everything and it didn't help that Dean couldn't stand still for over a couple of seconds. "Okay, I can't wait any longer," he said finally, giving up for the moment. Grumbling, Sam followed him to the bathroom albeit much less enthusiastically (not that Dean was enthusiastic that he had to go in front of Sam). Sighing in relief, Dean tried to ignore Sam's squeezed shut eyes and mutterings that he caught randomly, "gross… wrong… stupid… unfair…kill… Dad… great, now I have to go too."

When John came back bearing food, he was greeted by a twin set of glares that somehow looked so alike but so different. He couldn't help but grin at the indignant looks on his sons' faces. At least they had almost mastered walking in the same direction together. As Sam began to open his mouth, probably to tell him off, John tossed a bag of burgers in their direction. "Here, eat this. How about we settle for a compromise?" he hurriedly continued before Sam could argue, "I'll spring you from the cuffs at the end of the week if you stop fighting. I'm sure you noticed that you couldn't pick them? Well, these are a new, improved kind of handcuffs used especially for criminals. I hope you learn a lesson from them. Now, I think I'll go take a shower."

He smirked as he left Dean and Sam exchanging horrified glances. "We can't take showers for a week!" Sam wailed. "I'm not going to be conscious by the time Dad releases us. I'll have passed out by your smell."

"Yeah, thank you Captain Obvious," Dean replied, then as he realized what Sam had said, "I don't stink! I've gone for over a week not taking a bath before and you never noticed."

"If you stink with two days of not showering, I can't imagine how you'll smell after a week. And you've never gone for more than four days without showering unless you had something life-threatening."

"I have so! Just because you, like a girl, shower every day… Wait, why are even discussing our bathing routines? This is sick. I guess this is what Dad was talking about. I guess we got on his nerves," Dean ended sheepishly.

"Even so, he had no right cuffing us together!"

"Shut up, c'mon, I'm hungry," Dean said, moving toward the burgers but waiting for Sam to follow him. "Geez, I don't think I'll be able to last a whole week of waiting for you and dragging your sorry ass around."

"Shut up," was Sam's only comeback.

"No, you shut up."

"No, _you_ shut it!"

Dean was silent as he chewed his double cheeseburger thoughtfully. "We don't have to wait for a whole week if we can convince Dad to let us out early…"

"But, Dean…" Sam started.

"I know, I know, but I bet I can think of some way to make Dad free us before a week."

"How much?" Sam asked.

Dean was surprised. He didn't think Sam would take the bet. "How much?" he repeated.

"Yeah, maybe if there's money riding on the deal, maybe you'll actually think of a decent idea and get us out."

"Twenty."

"Dude, no way," Sam protested, then decided that if they got out and annoyed their dad, it would be worth it. "Deal."

"Deal," Dean said quickly before Sam could change his mind. Now he had to win. He hadn't hustled pool in a while. When they tried to shake hands to seal the deal completely, Dean held up his right hand and Sam held up his hand. Unfortunately, both of them had forgotten their predicament in the brotherly truce against their father and when Sam held up his right hand, Dean's left hand went with it, causing them both to tangle helplessly.

"I can't wait for this to be over," Sam groaned.

"Just wait till tomorrow, Sammy. By that time, my brain will have figured something out."

It showed how desperate Sam was to get out of the cuffs when he didn't correct Dean's Sammy or comment on Dean's brain or lack of.

John was only slightly suspicious that night when they realized they couldn't change their clothes, or at least their shirts, with the cuffs in the way. This didn't stop them from changing their pants, but Sam, as expected, protested.

"Eww, I have to last all week smelling your sweat? You already haven't put that shirt in the laundry for at least a month."

"I have so!" Dean said indignantly. "Besides, this is my favorite shirt," he said, looking down at his Mettallica shirt admiringly. "I got it at a concert."

"So what, you're still gonna reek."

"You think you smell any better? I bet you're going to get hot real soon in that shirt."

Sam glanced down at his own layered shirt. Dean was right. He didn't argue. "Now I have to share a bed with you."

"It didn't bother you before."

"Yeah, well that was before we were handcuffed together. You'd better stay on your side."

"You think it's easy having to sleep with you? Dude, you're even too long for the bed."

As John listened to their bickering, he wondered what he was getting into. Sam and Dean's arguing was just going to get worse with each day they spent together. Sniffing the air, he realized Sam was right. Dean did need a shower. Actually, they both did because both of them hadn't taken a shower yesterday. Now, he looked forward to the end of the week himself because he didn't want to call off the deal. He wondered if they would try to make him get them out sooner than a week. That could be interesting.

wWwWwWw

What'd you think? Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, this is not completely what I had in mind for this chapter but they keep fighting! If there are any errors regarding which side they're cuffed on, I had trouble keeping track. I'm pretty sure that Sam's right hand was cuffed though. I know their arms aren't that short in the car (Dean wouldn't be pulled onto Sam's side when he put the keys in and when he moved his hands while driving) but just bear with me; I had to exaggerate.

wWwWwWw

The night proved to be a sleepless one for all three Winchesters, each for different reasons, Dean and Sam because they were cuffed together and John because he had to lay in his own bed listening to them bicker about staying on their own sides.

In the morning, John woke to blissful silence. Looking over at the neighboring bed, he realized it was because Sam and Dean were asleep. Surprised that they'd fallen asleep with their protests about sharing a bed while cuffed together, he noticed they were lying half on top of each other, probably the product of rolling in the night. They didn't look too comfortable.

John debated rolling them back over onto their backs, then decided that they might wake up. He definitely didn't want to be there when they awoke from their uncomfortable positions.

Deciding to slip out before they woke up, he forgot the fact that they would have to drive cuffed together to get anywhere. Unfortunately, he was halfway to Jim's house when he remembered.

Back at the motel, the Winchester brothers were beginning to wake up. Sam, being the first to consciously note that he was tangled up with Dean, shoved him off himself, forgetting the cuffs temporarily. The result was disastrous.

Waking up and thinking he was being attacked, Dean flailed, catching Sam in the stomach with his leg and in the head with his arm. This caused a brief wrestling match that made the brothers fall to the floor.

It wasn't pretty as when Dean used his left hand, Sam was dragged into him by his right and vice versa.

Sam didn't fight back but tried to defend himself from Dean's half-asleep-but-still-hard blows and Dean finally got it in his sleep-fogged brain that nobody was fighting him and punching with his left hand wasn't working. Suddenly, Dean woke up enough to realize what was happening and what had happened the day before. Sam, taken by surprise, lost his balance and almost fell again.

Dean disentangled his legs from his brother's and got up, dragging Sam with him. "What happened?"

"Nothing, if you don't count being handcuffed together," answered Sam sullenly.

"No, smartass, I know _that_…"

"Then why did you ask?" Sam interrupted.

"I meant, why were we fighting?"

"Because _someone_ wouldn't understand that nobody was fighting him back."

"What would _you_ do if something suddenly attacked you in the middle of the night? Anyway, you were the one who started it!"

"I did not _attack_ you," said Sam indignantly, "I was simply trying to get you off me. And it's not the middle of the night! It's morning!" To prove his point, Sam dragged Dean over to the still curtained windows and yanked away the curtains, letting in the morning sunlight.

"Okay, okay, I get it," Dean moved away to sit on the nearest bed. "This sucks. I can't stand 6 more days with you. And Dad's not even here."

"Yeah, what happened to your plan?"

"We've got to find him but first, I need food. I'm starving. I think I saw a store on the way over here about five minutes away." Dean walked over to their bags and began putting on his jeans. "What?" he asked after a moment, looking at Sam.

Sam was watching him with a weird look on his face. "Do you realize that we're going to have to _drive_ there?"

"Well, yeah, unless you've discovered a new way to travel, Einstein."

"I'm gonna have to drive." This finally got a reaction out of Dean.

"What! Why?"

"Because _I'm_ on the left, genius. Unless you've figured a way to twist your arm around," Sam copied Dean's tone, smirking at the look on Dean's face. Dean sighed but handed his keys over when they got to the car. He was really hungry.

Sam opened the door on the driver's seat and began to get in. "Hey!" Dean exclaimed, hitting the side of the Impala as Sam sat down and had his right arm twisted behind him. Sam immediately got up again. He stifled a laugh at the murderous look on Dean's face as he examined the Impala where he had hit it.

"I think there's a dent. There's at least a scratch right there. Sam, you've got to pay for it."

"Me! I didn't do anything!"

"You made me scratch my car!"

Sam just shook his head. "You're going to have to climb over to your side."

"What!?! I can't do that! Her seats are going to get all scratched and dirty! And besides, it's too small of a space. Why can't you do it?"

"Umm, because I don't know if you've noticed, but I'm taller than you. You'd fit better than I would." Dean glared and just resisted sticking his tongue out at his little brother.

Trust Sammy never to shut up about being taller than him. Just because of that bet when they were kids! He was just being nice to Sammy because he was being teased about his physique. Sam hadn't quite believed him but with twenty dollars from Dean if he ever became taller than him, he did.

Dean still couldn't believe that Sam had remembered that morning when he walked into the kitchen with someone else's voice and tall body. He'd reminded Dean of the bet and made Dean give him twenty dollars. Dean also couldn't believe that his baby brother was actually taller than him. The bet was made _years_ ago only to make Sam feel better.

Now, Dean wordlessly shoved Sam, but not too hard as he didn't want to fall down in the parking lot, and ducked his head under the roof and crawled over the driver's seat over to the passenger side. When he got out of these cuffs… just wait, Sammy!

When Dean was settled, Sam got in and put the keys in with his right hand. Dean was suddenly pulled over to the middle of the two seats. "Great," he thought. Every time Sam moved his right hand on the wheel, Dean was thrown into the gear shift.

After the first four minutes and a numb side from the proddings of the gear shift, Dean swore that Sam was doing it on purpose just to piss him off. Unfortunately, there was no evidence other than a ghost of a smile from Sam at every cuss word when Dean got a side full of gear shift.

They finally arrived at the store. After Dean climbed awkwardly out, trying not to "hurt" the Impala amidst a couple curious stares from people, they walked into the store, trying to draw as little attention as possible to the cuffs between them. Half an hour later, they were sitting in the car, eating burgers, and wondering where to look for their father.

Meanwhile, John was reading up on a new hunt at Jim's house with Jim. He wondered how Dean and Sam were getting along and where they were slightly. He hoped that they hadn't killed each other. He fell kind of bad for them and the feeling stayed with him until he decided to go back to the motel.

Little did he know Dean had a plan and Dean with a plan is like… well, it's not always safe for the people involved. Like that time he almost burned the house down.

wWwWwWw

Tell me what you think! I know they fought too much and nothing else really happened but I couldn't help it!


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to all of you who reviewed! I really appreciate it! This one's for you!

I was watching the dvds with subtitles/captions and I just noticed that Sam scoffs a lot. I know, random, but he does!

This story is really dragging out more than I expected, but here's the next chapter!

"We've either gotta be good or bad," said Dean suddenly, breaking the monotonous silence that had filled the car since his last cuss.

"No duh," Sam scoffed, still keeping his eyes on the road but jerking the cuffs again.

Dean ignored the cuffs, "I'm serious. We've either gotta be hella angelic or –"

"Angelic!" San scoffed, "You? Let's see, the halo, the silvery wings… Nope. Can't do it. Those horns and the tail just keep getting in the way."

"Like you're the perfect little angel… I mean the perfect _big _angel. Like that time you – "

"_Anyway_, at least I look somewhat like an angel. You on the other hand, resemble those devils on the cards with"

Ignoring Sam, Dean continued, "or we could get on his nerves. And don't go thinking you're an angel. Remember that time you – "

"Ok! _That's_ your great idea?" Sam asked quickly. He didn't really want a reminder of what he knew Dean was talking about. "That's obvious."

"You got a better idea, college boy?" Dean shot back. Sam shook his head. "That's what I thought. Ok, which one are we doing?"

"Dad's still not going to give in if we give him hell so why don't we try being really good?"

Dean scoffed. "You think Dad won't give in? Man, you really don't know the man. I bet if we give him enough hell he'll give in before the week's over."

"Twenty."

"Hell no! I'm not giving you forty dollars if it doesn't work."

Sam smirked. "Yeah, cause your plan sucks. _You_ don't even believe it's going to work."

"It will so work!"

"Yeah, right," Sam smirked again. How he loved pressing his brother's buttons. Dean was so going to give in now.

"It will so! Twenty seven."

Sam's grin spread to his whole face. He knew it. "What's with the seven? Why don't you make it even?" Sam hoped Dean would take the bait. It would be interesting to see Dean part with fifty dollars when he lost.

Dean's face suddenly screwed up as he realized what had just happened. If he lost to the bet he would have to give Sam $47! Now he _had _to win. There wasn't any other way. "Cause seven's my favorite number."

"Yeah?" Sam scoffed, "Since when?"

Dean smirked. Sam had walked straight into it. "Since that was your age when you – "

"Shut up! $47! Fine!"

"Fine!"

"_Fine!_"

"_Fine!_ Get ready to lose, Sammy."

"Yeah, right. Hold on!" Sam suddenly exclaimed as he thought of something.

"Now what? You're not backing out now are you?"

"No. I just think we should bet on something more than money."

"Yeah? You so sure you're going to win?"

"Yes I am. How about if you lose, you have to let me drive and pick the music for a month, along with paying me the $47?"

"Dude, are you kidding! No way you're driving _my_ car for a month if you win!"

"Why? Cause you're scared that I'm going to win? Chicken."

"No, of course not! Fine!"

"Fine!" Sam hoped that Dean would forget about telling him what he would have to do if Dean won. No such luck.

Dean grinned predatorily. "And if _I_ win, you get to… um… I got it! If I win, you are nice to Dad and quit bitching about his orders or shit for a month."

"What the – ?" Sam stared at his brother, surprised.

"That's right. For a month. What? Scared?"

"Of course not, but Dean, you could have me do anything if you win. Why do you want me to be nice to Dad? Why don't you just make me your servant or make me quit bitching about your car or your music? Why do you care about how I am with Dad?" Sam asked, not caring if he supplied Dean with ideas.

Dean was silent for a long minute. "Cause I hate it when you guys fight. You think it doesn't affect me? You think I don't care? Well, I do," Dean said softly. His last words were barely audible and Sam had to strain to hear them. When he did, he wasn't sure he wanted to as Dean probably hadn't meant for him to hear. "I don't care about the music. I just wish you and Dad would stop fighting." Dean's eyes glistened suspiciously.

Sam looked out the window. There was an awkward silence but then Dean continued, evidence of the chick flick moment completely gone. "Well, deal or what?"

"Deal," Sam replied quickly. He would worry about not fighting with Dad later. First, he had to make sure that Dean lost. Sam grinned. He'd just thought of something Dean hadn't thought of yet. What if Sam didn't cooperate with Dean? What if Sam made sure he won by doing the opposite of what Dean wanted him to do? For the first time since he'd been cuffed to his brother, he couldn't wait to see what would happen. Dean was so going down.

"Deal. Dude, you are so going down."

Sam shook his head. Were they brothers or what? "Yeah right. Get ready to listen to country music nonstop for a month."

"Dude, no way! I'm not listening to _country_! A bunch of hicks singing about their problems with those weird drawls." Although he continued the banter, Dean was thinking about the bet. He had to win! If only Sam and Dad wouldn't fight for a month. Dean was kind of surprised that Sam took the bet, but knew if Sam knew there was a chance of making him listen to country and drive the Impala, he'd take the bet. Now, he just needed to figure out how to make Dad release them within a week. What if he cheated? Dean smirked. Sam didn't say anything about cheating. He should have learned by now to add something about cheating but Dean guessed that there was too much on Sam's mind to remember something as petty as that. He could tell Dad about the bet and…

Meanwhile, while Sam continued talking to Dean, he was thinking about how to win. He smirked. Both he and Dean hadn't said anything about cheating and just telling Dad about the bet. Damn, he was one step ahead of Dean already, and they hadn't even started with John! Sam grinned even wider. Dean had also forgot about telling him to pay the $47 along with being nice to Dad.

Unfortunately, both brothers forgot that talking to John and telling him about the bet in private would be kind of hard to do because they were both cuffed together! Nevertheless, they _are_ Winchesters but would they still find out how to tell John? Will John listen to them and take a brother's side?

hahaha How I love ciffies! Stay tuned for the next chapter!


End file.
